


Misako’s Realization

by legendaryturtles



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Misako Does Not Know What To Do, i always found it strange on why misako enrolled lloyd to darkleys so here’s my take on it, misako is a neat character send tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryturtles/pseuds/legendaryturtles
Summary: A look into Misako's thoughts when she found out Lloyd is the Green Ninja.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Misako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Misako’s Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to @105ttt aka Fanta for beta-reading this for me!! Seriously could not have done this without her! :)

**Lloyd is the Green Ninja.**

It all makes sense. Too much sense. Her son is the legendary Green Ninja. The one destined to defend Ninjago and defeat the Dark Lord, Lloyd's father and her husband.

Misako stood up, let out a frustrated scream, and shoved all her notes and scrolls off the table. With heavy breaths, she looked at her research on the floor. Research that cost years of her life. In fact, it _defined_ her life. But now, it has all been put to waste.

She can't have her family fight each other. He's too strong. He will get hurt. He won't survive. He's too young. He's family. He loves him. He can't hurt him.

With heavy knees, Misako fell to the ground and cried. Lloyd was only six years old; he can't be a part of this destiny. Most importantly, he was Garmadon's son. He looked up to his father no matter how much Misako tried to tell him about Garmadon's wrongdoings. Telling him that he is the one fated to fight his father would destroy him. Additionally, Garmadon would never lay a hand on his son, no matter how much evil is in him. The evil in his heart is strong, but his love for his son is stronger. This would tear them both apart. And— Oh FSM, she can't tell Wu about this. No matter how much it would pain him, he would still train Lloyd to become the Green Ninja and set destiny on its course.

She needed to prevent the prophecy from happening. It didn't seem right, but none of this is right. She can't divide her family even more than it already has.

Misako picked herself up off the ground and started gathering her scattered scrolls. In the middle of doing so, she heard the door open, and Lloyd came in, carrying a small blue blanket.

"Mom? Are you okay? What was all that noise?" Lloyd yawned, obviously woken up by the mess Misako made.

Misako wiped her eyes and rushed over to embrace her son, "Oh, I'm so sorry, little dragon. I just got a little frustrated with work, that's all." She took Lloyd by the hand and led him back to his room, "Let's go back to bed, shall we?" Lloyd let out a long yawn and nodded.

Misako was shaking. She was terrified by the thought of losing her family. She could only pray that Lloyd was too tired to notice her tremors. Lloyd needed to be saved from this cruel future, but Misako didn't have a plan.

The pair finally reached Lloyd's room. Misako tucked the boy into his bed and kissed his forehead. When she glanced above Lloyd's bed, a black poster that looked like it was ripped right out of a magazine caught her eye. She looked closer at the poster, and it advertised Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, the school that Lloyd begged Misako to enroll him in. She always refused, but this revelation changed everything. If she could enroll him into the school of his dreams, he would be out of the prophecy's way until she learned more information.

She focused her eyes back to her son, who was half asleep. He looked so peaceful and completely unaware of the troubles the world forced onto him. Misako sighed and whispered, "Lloyd?"

His eyes widened a little bit, and softly spoke, "Yes, mom?"

Misako felt a lump in her throat and her hands shaking, but she kept her composure. "Lloyd, how about you tell me more about that Darkley school in the morning?"

The boy's eyes glowed with excitement, "Really?! Thanks, mom!" He grinned at her, and she forced a smile back. She turned off the light, and her smile fell. As she was walking towards the door, she heard Lloyd say, "I love you, mom."

Tears threatened to spill yet again, but she still managed to respond to her son. "I love you too, little dragon." She closed the door and ran as fast as she could to her study with tears streaming down her face.

"First Spinjitzu Master, I pray to thee. Please tell me my choices will at least save my son and my husband from this cruel prophecy."


End file.
